


Schweinski Christmas!

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Schweinski OTP YAASS FINALLY FLUFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas invites Bastian to the launch of his winter collection for his clothing line. The two men struggles with keeping their emotions at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banoffee Pies, and Strassenkicker!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Y'all. I just need me some Schweinski Christmas-y fic again! And this happened. Let us ignore the fact that the Lukas had a match the day after (was it a day after? We have diff time zones so correct me?) Bayern's win versus Mainz. Also, since Lukas did not play I decided to have him go back to Cologne to introduce his winter collection for his Strassenkicker clothing line. Yep, that too is fictional. :) I may need a Beta? Help please! =))) It would be really appreciated since English ain't my native language. Lots of love guys! :)

They had always known that being a footballer has a lot of disadvantages, as much as there are its advantages. The final whistle blew; they won their match against Mainz. Bastian curled a 20-yard free kick in the top corner and it was a goal. It was important because Mainz was leading for roughly about three minutes. Bastian saw the opportunity and scored to keep Manu away from feeling shit as he was nutmegged. Arjen scored the winning goal which sent the team feeling positively thrilled, not to mention that the winter break is coming.

Everyone was positively buzzed with the win. Bastian had done his post-match interviews before retiring to the lockers. He was greeted by cheers from his team mates as they were parading and throwing dirty socks at each other while they were half-naked. Bastian laughs when Müller’s socks hit Neuer’s face. The goalkeeper didn’t seem too bothered by it, which made sense: the mistake was obviously embarrassing it’s most likely going to end on those ridiculous football memes on social media. Bastian moves to Manu, patting the keeper in his arms as he was in the process of removing his gloves. Technically, Bastian knows that words like ‘Don’t dwell on it too much or its okay we won anyway’ would not do any better for Manu. He knows that his small gesture was appreciated and when Manu nods solemnly at him Bastian had to fight the sudden feeling of hugging his friend. He was their captain after all he can do what he wants.

He left Manu who is hounded by Thomas. As usual, Thomas would do everything ridiculous just to make his best friend laugh. And if Bastian saw the small smile that Thomas managed to bring on the goalkeeper’s sullen face, well that’s his to keep.

Bastian made his way to the shower in what has to be the quickest one he’ll have to make because he has to drop by his apartment to get his stuff and his gift for Lukas before driving to Cologne. 

\--

Meanwhile, Lukas has his hands glued to his tablet. He had been discussing the last-minute additions to the party for Strassenkicker’s winter collection launch to his staff when Basti had messaged him that he had arrived. He had to excuse himself from the meeting in order to call Basti. When his call reached the voice-mail instead, Lukas sighs. He figures Bastian is taking a proper shower at the hotel since he just came from a match and drove all the way from Munich to Cologne. He tries to think of ways to make it up to his _not-boyfriend_ when they meet the next morning. It’s not like Lukas will have the luxury to spend a good amount of time with Bastian tomorrow because aside from the fact that he was going to model for his line, he was also going to talk with potential business partners who may want to expand to the shop to farther parts of the world.

He listens to Bastian’s voice in the voice-mail before delivering his message:

_Hey, Basti! Congrats on your win tonight. We need to celebrate that goal of yours. Thank you for coming, it really mean a lot to me. I’d do anything that you asked me in return of this small favour of mine. Catch you tomorrow? I’ll be there at 8:00._

Sometimes even the easiest of the words seem to run off Lukas whenever Bastian is around. He had trouble understanding this lapses that he experiences even after the ten years that they have spent as friends. He rubs a tired hand to his eyes, pocketed his phone, before he returned to the room with a smile on his face.

\--

Bastian casted a worried glance to Lukas who was at the door of his hotel at 6:00 am the following morning.

‘I told you last night that you don’t have to fetch me.’ Bastian says. He lets Lukas in anyway despite the words that he had just uttered. Lukas handed Bastian a takeaway box with a wink. Bastian examined the box, surprised that Lukas even managed to bring him one of his favourites at this hour.

‘You brought me Banofee Pie? You’re forgiven, Luki.’ Bastian admits with a smile on his face. Lukas shrugs. A part of Bastian wished that they could spend the rest of the morning tangled in sheets and just enjoying each other’s presence. The rational part of him argued that whatever Lukas planned right now is really vital for his project.

 He sits next to Lukas who scooted a bit so that they could sit side by side. It was at times like this that Bastian felt like admitting that maybe there is more to what he feels for Lukas than their bromance as their DFB team mates would love to put it or his vague statement for Lukas’ book. Bastian placed the box on his lap. He gingerly opened it, inhaling the mouth watering scent of his banoffee pie as he pulls his sweet breakfast to view.

 ** _It’s against my diet plan…fuck it. It’s banoffee pie._** Bastian thinks.

He made the mistake of glancing at Lukas. He found Lukas staring at him. He didn’t know for how long, _but shit, this is awkward and embarrassing._

‘Luki.’ Basti began as he took the spoon that was provided by the shop. Lukas smiled a bit. He must have shaken whatever shit Lukas had in mind. And by shit, it usually means that there is something stupid involved. Bastian is not in the mood for early morning pranks especially not when he can’t avenge himself with a pretty decent comeback for the prank.

‘Eat. You look thin.’ Lukas orders. He pokes Bastian’s sides knowing full well that Bastian is ticklish. The curse that came from Bastian’s mouth made Lukas laugh harder. Lukas stopped poking when Bastian glared at him. Instead, he leaned his head on Bastian’s shoulder while Bastian busied himself—pretended to busy himself—with slicing the pie in biteable goodness.

With their distance, Bastian could smell the aftershave that Lukas loved to use. It seemed cheesy and cliché obviously but Bastian found himself enjoying Lukas leaning on him and getting a whiff of the scent that is definitely Lukas Podolski.

‘You want some.’ Bastian offers to Lukas it was more of a statement than that of a question and you know what some people say: you just get to figure whatever’s on your friend’s mind telepathically--sometimes. He stabs a piece with his fork because even though that he should be pigging out what Lukas has given him, he still need to thank Lukas for taking his time to buy him his breakfast. Not his ideal breakfast, but hey, sometimes you’ve gotta enjoy the small mercies of life right? Among those small mercies in life that Bastian is thankful of is Lukas. If anyone would ask him what he liked the most about Lukas and if it weren’t a sport columnist or random journalist who asked him the question Bastian would most likely babble like a high school girl in her obsessive phase. Luckily, he manages to get away with hints of their friendship that he would like to tease the press when given the chance.

The sound of Lukas moaning brought him out of his reverie. Bastian rolls his eyes when Lukas gave him his you-know-you-like-it look.

‘It’s too early for obscene sounds Lukas. What would people think?’ Bastian huffs. He gets himself a forkful of his banoffee pie, bites at before letting out an even lewder sound that he didn’t know he could manage. When he glanced at Lukas, the teasing look was gone on the Pole’s face, instead there was a hint of pink dusting his cheek. It was Bastian’s turn to give Lukas his you-know-you-like-it-too look. He smirks when he sees Lukas nervously swallow.

Since Bastian is a good friend, brother, soul brother? He lets Lukas off his tortured state by offering Lukas a piece of his pie. Lukas opened his mouth in a challenge. Bastian frowns but proceeded to feed Lukas his banoffee pie.

‘You know this good stuff should be mine.’ Bastian comments. He wipes the cream that for some reason, stuck on Lukas’ face.

‘I didn’t ask for any!’ Lukas replies with a chuckle. He takes Bastian hand the same mischievous glint was still on his eyes when his tongue swipes at the cream that Bastian wiped from his face.

‘Oy. Rude!’ Bastian huffs once more making Lukas drop to his bed laughing harder than he should be. Bastian feels a wave of fondness hitting him. He tries to squash the feeling away, scared that when he’d let it show, Lukas would go away from him. But there Lukas was, in his hotel bed, laughing heartily at his stupid prank blissfully unaware that he had rendered Bastian helpless.

Bastian debated his action. He should be on his apartment right now, curled up in a warm blanket relishing their recent win and probably downing a glass or two of wine for his goal. Instead, Lukas calls him an hour before match, all nervous energy and worried stuttering this and there, and how was Bastian going to decline? He finally had the chance to spend a day with Lukas before Christmas. Surely that was a gift for him right? Bastian wasn’t exactly goody-two-shoes this year. Everything went pleasant for him this year—almost, if you would consider his break up with his long time girlfriend. But he found something amusing with being single and that is freedom. Hell, he would be lying if he says that he didn’t miss Sarah Brandner. He still wishes that he could have her by his side, but this hard-headed part of him, the one he knew that was his rebellious/teenage side that never seemed to die down wanted different. Only Lukas could satiate that feeling. How? He didn’t know, and he can’t really tell.

‘Old man’s zoning out, eh?’ Lukas asks.

Bastian starts. Before he could even answer, Lukas wraps his arms on his waist.

‘If you’re thinking about our careers we still have a couple of years ahead of us.’ Lukas says. Bastian wanted to look at Lukas. Their career as a footballer is beginning to wind down. Bastian knows that there lie the National duties for him, but Lukas besides his club problems? That annoying French manager from Arsenal can’t even START Lukas. Lukas’ stats were showing that despite his limited starts he is still deadly upfront.

**_You’re too scared to admit it, Bastian. Too scared._ **

‘Oh Luki.’ Bastian answers. He felt like saying more but he didn’t. He felt Lukas tightened his hold on his waist.

**_Tempting…too tempting_ **

Bastian ate the remaining of the Banoffee pie in silence. Lukas was still clinging to him like a kid who didn’t want to let go of his mother. Bastian welcomed it while deep inside he felt like yelling at his stupidity for not answering the obvious question that was hanging in the air.

_Will I even get to play with you again?_

\--

Lukas found Bastian sitting on his designated place. Bastian is busy talking to his mother who surprisedly managed to attend the show. He smiled at their interaction before he returned to his position. The announcer was just about to exit the backstage in order to start the show.

\--

It was a whirlwind of getting congratulated on by his friends from Cologne and getting hounded by the local press. Lukas did his best answering the questions that were shot at him even though his body is buzzing with the need to pull Bastian away from the hotel. He had never seen Bastian after the small runway show that they did that featured his clothing line. He fears that Bastian had left even before he could say goodbye to him. He gratefully uttered a thank you once the insistent lady with the overwhelming Chanel perfume had left him. He glanced around the ballroom looking around to see if there was the familiar sight his friend.

\--

After what would probably be the longest different interviews and talks with business partners, Lukas exited the ballroom. He gasps at the sight of Bastian holding his iPhone a few inches away from his body, holding out a peace sign in front of the huge promotional Strassenkicker poster that was situated in the lobby. Luckily, Bastian was too engrossed taking a selfie that he didn’t notice the presence of Lukas.

However, after a few seconds of dallying, he started to make his way to his friend. Bastian was now tapping rapidly on his iPhone. It made Lukas wonder if he were texting a friend or his manager, or if Bastian was typing out hashtags for an instagram selfie. Lukas moved his attention away from Bastian’s pale hands that was busy tapping at his phone to cast a good look at his friend. Bastian was wearing a black suit. He knew by heart that it was an Armani suit that Bastian is wearing. Bastian looked even more handsome despite the fact that he did admit that he didn’t have the model body for him to don the Armani suit. He suddenly felt too warm. Here he was, ogling at his bestfriend who was too preoccupied with his phone to even notice him.

‘You know, I’m beginning to worry. I thought I lost you.’ Lukas remarks. He shakes his head when Bastian starts. It’s a good thing that he has a quick reflex and managed to catch Bastian’s phone. _Typical._

‘Damn it Lukas. I nearly had died there!’ Bastian mumbles, his face a mixture of annoyance and resignation. Lukas nearly messed up Bastian’s hair.

‘That’s the problem with getting old.’ Lukas jokes slinging his arm on Bastian’s shoulder.

‘Hmm yeah. Maybe. I should be worried.’ Bastian answers as he yanks his phone away from Lukas.

‘You don’t need to hide that selfie away from me, mein hase.’ Lukas teases, secretly feeling confident when Bastian stills. The way Bastian shot him a poisonous look was too adorable for him that he didn’t bother knowing if that would mean that it’s the end of him. Besides he knows Bastian too well.

He grabs his own phone and pulls Bastian tighter. He poises it a few inches away from them. Bastian shoots him a questioning look to which he muttered ‘Hey, it’s the real deal.’ He gestures to himself, ‘So, smile away.’ before they both looked at his phone’s screen.

When Lukas taps his phone for the selfie he did the unthinkable. He kissed Bastian on the cheek. It was exhilarating to say at least that he managed to catch Bastian by surprise. He looks at the selfie that they had taken on his phone. Bastian looked surprised while he, on the other hand just like Bastian did on their selfie during the world cup looked pleased having kissed Bastian on his cheek.

‘Delete that, Luki!’ Bastian yells. Lukas distanced a bit from Bastian who was blushing. _Well shit, he looks even adorable blushing_. Lukas thought, which was followed by _did I just think of that? shitshitshit_ .

‘No can do mein schätz.’ He replies too suddenly. Bastian looks at him confusedly at first, and when Bastian finally processed what he had just said, Bastian began shaking with laughter.

‘Dude, you called me babe.’

‘I know.’

‘Don’t you forget that I am the man in this relationship.’

OH!

Bastian is playing along!

_Fantastic!_

‘Says the one who looked like a happy wife after getting his fix of his favourite banoffee pie and caramel macchiato’ He sticks his tongue out to a frowning Bastian.

‘Jerk.’ Bastian scoffs, turning to the other direction.

If Bastian is going to play the hard to get girlfriend in a hotel where they could get seen, well, Lukas decides that it’s Christmas.

He grabs Bastian’s hand, spun his friend to him and pulled him tightly to his body.

He wanted this.

Their action looked platonic. Besides, it’s not like the last time the media had seen them hugging anyway.  

‘I really miss you.’ He mumbles to Bastian’s ear. Lukas felt the time slowing down. It’s just the two of them right at this moment. He felt Bastian shiver against him. That didn’t stop the butterflies that suddenly grew frenzy on his stomach.

‘I miss you too.’ Bastian admits the same. Lukas recognized the warmth on his friend’s voice. It was an invitation for him to look at Bastian who was smiling his soft smile to him. It was that same soft smile that Bastian usually reserves for him, the same one that he sees quite a lot whenever they’re together.

 _I’M HELPLESSLY IN LOVE._ _IF THIS ISN’T LOVE THEN I DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS IS._

‘Let’s go to my place?’

‘But Louis?’

‘He’d be thrilled.’ He heard himself saying. He shakes his head when Bastian had his contemplating look on his face. He grabs Bastian hands and pulls him along with him.

‘Let’s go.’ He says before Bastian could even think twice and decline his offer.

 

 

 

 


	2. Louis, Bastian and Lukas, and a commitment proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas get to spend the following day with both his son and Bastian. Will he finally be able to admit his feelings to Bastian?
> 
> So, again, I had to tweak a few footballing event for Lukas' life for this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this now. I'm going to be busy the following day.  
> *EDITED THE LAST PART BEC IM SO STUPID. SORRY. :))

The first thing Lukas realizes when he opens his eyes is that he is not alone. Next to him was Bastian who was wearing one of his grey shirts, soft snores escaped Basti’s pale thin mouth that even in the morning Lukas found it kissable. Lukas found himself lightly tracing the freckles on Bastian’s face. He stops when Bastian twitches in his sleep, before Bastian opens his eyes revealing those beautiful green eyes. Lukas eased the initial shock that registered on his eyes by caressing his hair.

Lukas wanted to pull Bastian for a kiss.

‘Good morning, Basti.’ He whispered instead. He moves his hand to Bastian’s nape, watching anxiously for any signs of rejection. What Lukas saw was a sleepy smile on Bastian’s face. Feeling a little bolder, he pulls Bastian’s face closer to his so that their foreheads are teaching.

‘Lukas…what are you doing?’ Bastian asks. He made no move to pry away from Lukas despite looking really confused.

‘Basti-’ Lukas whispers.  Whatever Lukas has to say died of his mouth when they both heard a large shriek outside their door.

Both men immediately moved away from another. Bastian smiled sheepishly at Lukas while he rubs his hands absently to his sleep mussed hair. Lukas hastily puts on his sweatpants. Once he’s through, he makes his way to his door, glancing at Bastian, urging him to come after him.

‘Daddy! Uncle Basti’s phone is here!’ Shrieked his son. ‘Is he here?’ he asks excitedly. He looks back to Bastian who was not trying to hide his smile. He looked forward to seeing Louis too.

That sent warmth pleasure pooling down his stomach. It was surreal, this kind of feeling, spending his holidays with Bastian and his son. It was like something that was suddenly plucked off in his unconscious and for some sort of reasons reality became distorted.

‘I’m not dreaming, am I?’ Lukas asks.

‘What?’ Bastian asks stepping forward to him.

Lukas shrugs. Suddenly, a blond headed boy barreled past Lukas and jumped into the waiting arms of Bastian. ‘Uncle Basti! I miss youuuuuuuu!’ Louis squealed, prolonging the Us on his ‘you’ in order to emphasize how he actually missed Bastian.

‘Louis.’ Lukas scolds.

Both Bastian and Louis looks up to him, the smile on their faces were so bright that even Lukas can’t fight off the smile that was also forming on his lips.

‘When did you arrive?’ Louis asks like Bastian was his relative who just came from a long trip. Bastian glances at Lukas, who shrugs at him.

‘last night.’ Bastian chuckled. He boops at Louis’ nose much to the dismay of Louis who whines in protest. Bastian laughs even harder when Louis boops his nose in revenge.

Lukas wonders why he is hesitating on approaching Bastian and Louis, who is now being carried by Bastian while they were standing in the middle of his hallway, talking animatedly about football and school.

_It feels so fucking domestic._

_It feels good._

\--

‘Daddy, will uncle Basti stay?’ Louis asks over a mouthful of pancakes. Bastian suppresses his giggle by biting onto his strawberry as he watched Lukas glared at Louis. The young boy, having realized his mistake, swallowed his food. He took a sip from his glass of milk, clears his throat before repeating the question that he had asked his father earlier.

‘Daddy, will uncle Basti stay?’

This time Lukas patted his son’s head. The problem with Louis request though, is that Lukas has to train with his teammates in London.

Lukas turns to him with a sheepish look on his face. He knew that look, especially when Louis is involved. It worked on him quite a lot of times already, whatever Louis wants, he gets it.

‘I’m not sure about that Louis.’

‘No! Um… It’s fine,’ Lukas gapes at him. ‘I mean, just this once?’ Bastian adds in case Lukas disagrees to it. He lightly kicks Lukas under the table to get the other man replying. Lukas nodded dumbly, at him. Louis hopped off his chair in order to hug Bastian.

‘Uncle Basti, you’re the best!’ Louis shouted. He proceeds to pressing sloppy kisses to Bastian’s cheeks and it made Bastian’s heart flutter making him wonder if the feeling that he’s experiencing at the moment is the same to those of his mother’s when he did the same to her years back.

\--

_Dear non-existing diary,_

_Bastian agreed to stay for the holidays days ago. I can’t believe I’m sharing this Christmas Eve with him and Louis tonight. God, I feel so blessed to have both the persons that I love by my side. Well, I love Bastian in a brotherly way. No that is ridiculous, I think I love him more than I could possibly imagine. I have to do something about this. I have to let this feeling of mine out. If I keep it and pretend that it doesn’t exist, I’m going to burst. Not literally, but damn, I can’t…I don’t know…I don’t care if Bastian rejects me as long as I get to tell this feeling that I’ve been harbouring for long now._

_I can only hope that this doesn’t end the things between us._

_Awh shit, this is ridiculous, Lukas Podolski get a grip!_

Lukas felt tears burning in his eyes when he pondered on the friendship that is on the line should he tell Bastian about his feelings.

‘Lukas? Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.’ He says. Bastian’s curious gaze didn’t leave him for a few more seconds before Bastian returned his attention to Louis who is miraculously picking out a book on the shelf.

Lukas moved over to where his son was examining a book on his hands. He has seen many kids in London reading that book. One kid even asked him to sign his plushie because according to the lad the character reminded him of Lukas.

‘How to Train Your Dragon, you want that Louis?’ Lukas asks, kneeling next to his son, who was flipping random pages at the sample copy of the book. Louis looks at him and nodded shyly. Louis was unusually quiet, which only meant one thing. He really wanted the book, and who was Lukas to decline. Bastian squats next to Louis. He points out at the boxed set copy of the book. Louis eyes lit up in joy upon seeing the boxed set. Above the said boxed said was a large plush toy of the movie version Toothless.

‘You like that boxed set, yeah?’ Bastian says grinning.

Lukas feels his stomach wrench at the sight of Bastian and his son together again. He could picture them together raising Louis in an alternate universe where they are both regular working citizens and not professional footballers.

‘I’ll get that one for you.’ Bastian says with a wink. ‘Merry Christmas, Louis.’ Louis looked at him with a sheepish look on his face. Lukas turns to Bastian for help, but it appears that his friend was set on buying his son the boxed set.

‘Don’t worry.’ Bastian mouthed at him.

It’s hard to keep his contact lingering on Bastian so he nods. He turns his attention back to Louis who laughed in delight.

Bastian calls the saleslady who had been observing them for quite some time already. Luckily for them, the saleslady looked as calm as a Zen master as Bastian indicates that he would be taking the boxed set including the large plush dragon atop it.

The lady nodded. She asks for help from one of the male salesmen, but Bastian insisted on helping her instead. The lady blushed at the offer, and led Bastian to the nearest counter available. Lukas followed after them with Louis glued to his side.

_I’m falling for him._

_‑-_

Bastian sips on his coffee engrossed on the interaction between Lukas and Louis. The trio had finished their dinner at the restaurant. Bastian begged that both Lukas and Louis should leave the singing and sing it back at Lukas place. Because even if All I Want For Christmas Is You is blaring on the restaurant's speaker, none of the patrons were singing. 

Bastian never wanted to star in a Christmas musical that Lukas has insisted on them doing. 

The two reluctantly agreed to Bastian's request. They tied him with an 'unbreakable vow' that he must sing with them once they return to Lukas' place.

  


 Instead, the two settled on playing a modified version of Rock Paper Scissors. He was busy ordering his coffee when Lukas and Louis were talking about the rules. When he returned he found Lukas pointing his index finger to his son. Louis was concentrating on his father’s index finger. Every time Lukas says something that sounded like ‘ _Ashimishihoy’_ Bastian was not sure, he wasn’t Japanese, if that was even Japanese that Lukas is saying. Lukas points randomly be it up, down, left, or right. And Louis on the other hand, should turn his head to wherever that wasn’t where Lukas pointed his index finger to. So, if Lukas points to the right, Louis should turn anywhere bar the right direction. If Louis turns his head at the same direction where Lukas pointed his index finger at, he gets to eat a spoonful of Louis’ chocolate gelato. Whoever finishes the gelato is the winner.

Apparently, Louis had already eaten half of his father’s gelato. It’s either Lukas lets him win or he just really suck at playing rock paper and scissors, if the childish pout on his face is anything to go by.

Unbeknownst to the father and son who were playing, Bastian had snuck a photo of the two of them playing the funny game. Bastian contemplates whether he should be asking permission from Bastian for him to use it as his phone’s wall paper or not.

Perhaps, he better not. He decides, choosing that picture of Lukas and Louis where they were both smiling at one another. Lukas signature big grin versus Louis grin that Bastian was sure when he grows up, Louis would probably share the same bright smile as his father’s.

\--

Nothing could probably top the feeling that being with Bastian brought to Lukas. The way Bastian’s eyes would crinkle whenever he’d laugh at Louis jokes, or how his eyes light up whenever he tells another memory of the past World Cups that he had been called. At the same time, Lukas would inject something totally stupid to mess up Bastian’s story of his prank to both Mats and Benni. Bastian would glare at him whenever he interrupts when Bastian gets to ‘good’ part of his story, making him look more like a frustrated Bunny than actually menacing. Lukas wondered how some tweets that he had seen about Bastian has something that goes along the line of _don’t annoy the tiger Schweinsteiger._ Lukas also loved that Bastian would be the one in charge of tucking Louis to bed after his stories. He was fixing the scattered toys around Louis’ bedroom while Bastian would put the Toothless plush toy that was recently delivered next to a Louis who was making grabby hand at the toy. He had seen Bastian kiss his son’s forehead when he thought that Lukas wasn’t looking.

 Once they were out of the room, Bastian smiles at him. Bastian sling his arms to his shoulder, leading him to his kitchen.

Bastian grabbed a cold bottle of beer from his fridge. He declines when Bastian offers him, opting for orange juice instead.

‘You know, I never drank as much as I did before.’ Bastian admits as he takes a swig of the beer. Lukas was drawn to Bastian’s Adam’s apple that bobbed when he swallowed his drink.

‘Oh really?’ He replies mindlessly. Bastian gingerly placed the beer on the island counter. He rounded the island counter, licking his lips as he did so.

When they were next to each other, Bastian leaned on the counter and playfully punched him on the shoulder. 

'I swear.' Bastian mutters.

  


Lukas couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at Bastian.

‘

I—I thought you were going to upload that selfie?’ 

Lukas shrugs. Deep inside he feels like telling Bastian that the selfie that they took outside of the hotel ballroom was for his only. The selfie is not for the world to see, but something that he would only share with Bastian. He'll tell about it to Bastian soon enough.

  


‘So-’ Bastian chuckled nervously.

‘So what?’

‘Are you not going to ask me to leave? I mean I’m already interrupting your time.’

‘What are you talking about? Bastian, you’re welcome anytime.’ He claims, grabbing Bastian’s hands. He didn’t know why he did that. Well, since now he’s holding both Bastian’s hands like it were some movie that they are both at, he went on with it.

  


‘Look…when I said that you are welcome to this place, I mean it. You are not interrupting our time at all. In fact, Louis had been looking for you for months already. I dunno what’s with him…um…I do believe…I think he really likes you a lot.’ Lukas finishes lamely.

  


‘So you asked me to come to your place because Louis wanted it?’ Bastian asks.

  


‘Yes…I mean no!’ If Lukas hair was as long as when he first met Bastian, he would have run his hand to his hair already to the point where his blond locks would stick up in the middle.

  


Bastian laughs.

  


Damn

  


He must have said that out loud because Bastian grimaced.

  


‘Look...I wanted you to come too, not just Luis. You’re like a breath of fresh air that I really need right now. You know my situation at Arsenal right? It’s not really a 

problem—okay scrap that, it’s a problem because I want to contribute to the team. Since I’m not getting any position in the starting line-up yet and the holiday is just around the corner, I decided why not? So, yes, here I am in Cologne instead of coming with them at Anfield promoting my brand. I brought you, I asked for your presence because…you make me happy. I don’t know if  this is because of the fact that we’d been through shit and good times for a decade already…or or maybe because I like you. I don’t like you like a friend would. I like you…I like like, God, Bastian, I think I love you but I don’t know how to properly express it. Shit, I think I should stop now, shouldn’t I?’

‘No. Don’t stop.’

Bastian crinkled his nose and shakes his head. ‘Continue.’

‘Basti.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Hase? Schätz? Oh dear god, aghhh!!’ Lukas leans toward Bastian. He lets go of Bastian’s warm hands in order to hold on to Bastian’s arms. Bastian shivers at the contact. The kitchen suddenly felt too small.

**_TOO WARM._ **

Bastian, who smells like his son’s shampoo, after spending the night cuddling Louis. He wanted to do that to Bastian too.

Bastian, his dear hase, cautiously leans towards him.

When their lips met halfway it’s too perfect and intoxicating and the butterflies in his stomach was in a chaotic frenzy.

He places his hands on Bastian’s nape, and pulled him closer. Bastian is kissing back, which is a relief because Lukas didn’t know what he would do if Bastian pushes him away.

The problem with kissing Bastian is that it gets more and more heated and Lukas didn’t want to let go. The problem with kissing Bastian is that he would definitely want to kiss Bastian and make it a daily habit.

Because he is

Bastian

 Bastian

Bastian

His Bastian Schweinsteiger, the prankster who instantly clicked with him when they were brought to the pitch together. The same Bastian Schweinsteiger who he never knew would remain as his friend even though he had said those hurtful words at the interview. Bastian welcomed him back like he had never done something that could have damaged Bastian before. Instead they both matured into fine men that the younger ones from the squad could look up to.

He lets go when Bastian moans, afraid that his growing excitement could be felt by Bastian.

They both take deep breaths. Their eyes never left each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Bastian looked sinful. He’s pale-freckled skin is flushed. And his thin lips that he loves  pouting  a lot is flushed crimson.

‘You have no idea how much I wanted to do that to you. You have no idea how long mein hase.’ He grins. He bumps their foreheads together so he could even see Bastian closer. The idea of Bastian going away from him lingered at the back of his mind, refusing to leave. He had to do that so he could at least see Bastian’s face up close for the last time. Those emerald eyes that he would love to get lost to.

‘I…same.’ Bastian replies. His eyes were sparkling with delight, his mouth forming into that soft grin of his that is reminiscent to that of an angel’s.

Lukas giggles. He didn’t care if he sounded like a high school girl who had just seen her crush pass by.

‘You’ll stay this Christmas?’ he asks.

Bastian  shakes his head, but Bastian’s mouth was twitching, and it was making Lukas laugh.

‘Don’t ruin the mood.’ Lukas scolds, giving Bastian a peck on the cheeks.

‘I’ll stay. But on three conditions.’ Bastian gives him a level-headed stare. He raises up three fingers.

‘One, you call Pep. Think of ways to excuse me for the following days. I am scheduled to discuss important stuff with him the day after tomorrow. Two, you’re not going to text Girould no matter how many ‘Happy Christmas mate!’ He sends you, understand? And three,’ he whispers seductively.His fingers dancing over the hem of Lukas’ pants.

‘Let’s do something about this problem of yours.’ Bastian whispered hotly against his ear.

‘Naughty.’

‘Anything for you, Lukas.’

‘Crap, Bastian stop giving me ideas. I may go 50 Shades on you, ya like?’ Lukas threatens. Bastian’s hand that was teasingly moving around his obvious growing _excitement_ drops.

‘No, you don’t do that to me. If you want to do me, or do kinky things to me, then I need you to propose to me.’

It’s not like Lukas didn’t plan on this already. It’s more of Bastian is going to regret he ever said that, because Lukas Podolski never backs down on a challenge.

‘Okay.’ He says.

‘Okay?’ Bastian repeats.

Lukas grinned and pulled the small pouch that held a ring from his back pocket. He would put the actual ring that he would use to propose to Bastian when the time finally comes to an expensive velvet box. For now, this is more like a commitment kind of thing that he knows that he shouldn’t shove on Bastian’s face, but he really wanted to have Bastian next to him.

‘This is supposed to be one of my gifts to you this Christmas, alas, I couldn’t wait already.’ He starts. Bastian was looking at him like he suddenly grew a second head.

Not wanting to delay any further, Lukas goes down on one knee. He produces the silver band out of the pouch. ‘Consider this as my symbol of commitment to you. I swear by this ring, that I’d do whatever it takes to make you happy. You can’t be my fiancé yet, technically, since we’re not even boyfriends—yet.  You should know that I like a lot of instagram posts of ladies’ bum, Per did that anyway, he wanted to see if that will provoke you. Asshole of him, eh? Don’t worry we can plan on getting back at him, mein hase. Okay, mein hase, we’ve been together for ten years already. I think…I think maybe we should try out this relationship thing. And become officially exclu—

‘Lukas, shut up. Yes, I’d love to make this relationship work. Now get up, so I can kiss you properly.’

Lukas grins, he lets out a shaky laugh and stands up. This time Bastian pulls him up for a kiss. This time it was more needy and desperate, they held onto one another as if losing the other would bound them to doom. But despite the intensity of the kiss it was short.

A teaser more like it, for them both.

When they parted, Lukas places the ring on Bastian’s ring finger. Bastian examines the silver band in his fingers.

‘I love you, Bastian.’ Lukas finally breathed, relieved, now that he can finally say that he loves Bastian without any hesitations.

‘I love you, Luki.’

‘Stay with us until Christmas?’

‘I-wow-I…’ Bastian sighs, ‘Yes, Lukas.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas! Whooooop!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. I'd add a part 2 for this hopefully by later or tomorrow. Enjoy the Christmas eve! Oh and if by any chance any of you have a tumblr, I am new to it so I dunno much about tinkering my page haha. Do follow me, I hope we can interact. If you have any DFB/Chelsea FC related prompts, I'd take them. 
> 
> http://shuerrleshirley.tumblr.com/


End file.
